Xtreme Writer
by jaik
Summary: One of our beloved characters has a been writing novels for the TV series Wormhole Xtreme.


I own nothing of Stargate but sure do love to write about it. Enjoy!

**X-Treme Writer**

After their return from their latest mission and subsequent debriefing, SG1 was placed on much needed down time. There seemed to be no rest at all for the weary and SG1 one was definitely worst for wear. It was absolute sweet relief to be ordered to go on leave. The job was rewarding beyond anything anyone could imagine. As with anything else there is such a thing as two much. None of them were willing to admit they were burnt out and wore down.

Sam Carter had not been to see her brother in a very long time. With one enemy defeated another quickly took their place leaving very little time for members of the SGC to themselves.

She arrived at the airport to finding her brother and his family waiting for him. She hugged him in a surprisingly tight embrace, "hi, Mark. Sorry it's been so long."

"I'm doing okay, Baby Sister. Hey would you mind if we stopped by the mall on out way home? I promised the girls a quick trip to the toy store. We'll do dinner afterwards."

"No problem."

"Great let's head out."

As they walked to the parking garage Sam was flanked by her two nieces. Taking each of the hands she idly swung her arms laughing with them. She was happy to find that there was no hesitation from them. It was though there was no time lost since her last visit.

In the mall parking lot Mark looked at his wrist watch just as their father did when they were kids, "time check 1730. Rendezvous in 30 mikes?"

"You sound like Dad."

"I'll take that as a complement. We'll meet up here at 6. You can walk around a bit. We won't take long."

"That sounds good. I haven't been in a book store in a very long while. I think I'll see what's new on the shelves."

"Hey you know I think they're having a book signing tonight. That Wormhole X-treme guy… I think his name is Jon James."

Sam couldn't help rolling eyes and shaking her head slightly when she thought of Martin Lloyd, "sounds good. I'll check it out."

"What?" her brother asked curiously.

"Nothing…I'll meet you in about half an hour."

Parting from her brother Sam walked through the mall locating the bookstore after brief glance at a store directory. As she got closer she could see the sign advertising the best selling author. She gaffed at it wondering how a 'Wormhole X-treme' novel could ever possibly be on the best seller list for any period of time.

Curiosity getting the better of her she plucked the book from the stand relishing the glossy finish as she flipped it smoothly in her hands. She took a surprised gasp at the picture of the man staring back at her. His features were soft and friendly.

'No…' She thought, 'there's no way!'

Letting her mind go into a kind of auto pilot usually reserved for alien doohickys she got in line with the rest of the fans flipping through the pages of the book she was now committed to purchasing.

She read the back cover, "Four X-cellent heroes in an X-traordinary sci-fi series. Join the team of Colonel Danning, Grell, Dr Levant, and Major Stacey Monroe in their most X-treme adventure yet. Made up of scientists, military strategists, warriors, and linguists, could this team made up of three men and one woman, be the savior of the, universe?"

It was totally cheesy but it made smile wide. She flipped to the list of other books written by Jon James and was again caught off guard by the not only by the titles but also by the shear number. It looked as if he had written a novel every year since the inauguration of the Stargate program. Where on Earth he find did he find the time? Why hadn't she ever noticed him writing?

When it was her turn to stand in front of the unsuspecting author she said, "make it out to 'Sam the most X-treme 2IC ever.'" Recognition was evident when he lifted his head up slowly at the sound of the familiar voice. "You seem to have a flare for the dramatic, Sir" she said tossing the book onto the table in front of him. "I thought you didn't like science fiction, least of all Marty."

He looked at her ignoring the book. With his silver marker still poised over the dark glossy cover he giving her a sideways grin. His composure fell slightly when he realized who was standing in front of him. She saw his face fall ever so slight. Her suspicions were confirmed. She had surprised him with her presence. He was here in this city because he never once fathomed that he'd be caught signing book covers by any one from Stargate Command.

Composing himself he said, "I'm kind of disappointed, Carter. You never struck me as a fanciful reader. I always figured you to be an Encyclopedia Britannica type of girl."

"Sir…" she said breaking him with not only her tone but with the look she gave him.

"Oh, alright Carter! Just don't look at me like that any more. I was an English and journalism major okay. I just didn't find it exciting enough and you know…"

"Black Operative, Sir?" she recalled the title of his first novel.

"You should read it. It was on the best seller list for…" He counted his finger softly before saying, "a whole lot of months."

"What about Plausible deniability and security breaches?"

"What can I say? The President loves me. I mean it! He loooooves me."

"Sir…"

"I have permission, Carter. By the way do me a favor…"

"Well Mark is waiting for me, Sir. Don't worry your secret is safe with me…" she said with a gleeful smile as she sauntered from the table. She turned from him with crossed fingers held loosely across her lower back. She looked over her shoulder at him with that smile still adorning her features. He watched her go enjoying the view and knew he was in trouble. All he wanted to do at that very moment was to go after her but he had adoring fans still awaiting his attention. 'One day' he though 'one day.'


End file.
